In wide format web printing systems, web media are generally supply from rolls of wound up print medium, such as paper, foil, or textile. Loading a new web into a printing system is generally a cumbersome operation since the width of such webs can in practice exceed three meters, making it difficult to handle such webs. Web loading aids are known, e.g. from EP3305695 A1, which discloses a loading arm for pivoting a leading edge of a new web upwards to a print surface. The web is therein held onto the arm by suction or by a clamp. Further, semi-automated solutions are known wherein the web is transported by transport pinches after having been brought into engagement with said pinches by means of a loading arm. A disadvantage of the above mentioned prior art devices are the relative complexity and high costs of the device and/or their insuitability for various web media types: not all print media are suited for clamping or transportation by transport pinches.